shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Indorilian Soogootanji
Introduction Indorilian Soogootanji is an assassin of the Soogootnaji -Sooyoruio clan he is the adopted son of Nitooryoi the head of the Soogootan-Sooyoruio clan and his wife Valarina Soogootanji. He has been training directly under his father and learning skills, techniquesss, and the abilities of his clan since he was 5. He has worked as an assassin from age ten to present. He has yet to go to sea to follow his dream. Ate age 13 he consumed the Kemi Kemi no Mi fruit( Or Chemical Chemical Fruit). He is a man who is a kind and caring person. He is also very stubborn. He is not one to forget wrongs towards him and others easily. However when he makes friends they last for many years. His stubborness can get on the nerves of others. he has a bad habit of chasing girls, and peeping in on them while there changing clothes or bathing. Then theres the fact he tends to like to look under their skirts. His father gets very angry over this.. But it doesn't look like Indorilian is going to change any time soon or at all. Appearance His appearance is that of a 22 year old human. He has long black spiky hair. He wears a long robe with black boots, a chest plate, gauntlets, and leather leg armor. This is is his off duty outfit. He wears an outfit for assassination jobs that is an all black martial artist outfit with a hood, face mask, a gauntlet, boots, gi chest and leg clothing. He bears the genetic traits of his real mother a Mooryoi clan member. It is unknown what traits he has gained from his real father. He is completely ripped and his always training, lifting weights and exercising. The known traits he has gained from his mother is his long Black hair, and her jade green eyes. Personality He is a man who disliked into a high ranking clan of assassins spent most of his time chasing girls, being a peeping tom, and look under girls skirts. His behavior was wild however he was quite talented and his ability to see the truth behind the lies of others was unmatched. in any situation far out shown the others of his clan. Abilities and Powers Master Chemist Master Scientist/Inventor:Inventions unknown... His clan finds his scientific expertise on the human body and other subjects to be creepy, and disturbing. Swordsmanship Soogootanji-Sooyoruio Style Hand to Hand Combat Soogootanji-Sooyoruio Style of Martial arts Physical Strength He has recently gone beyond his human limitations and has gained enhanced strength(super human Strength). Which makes the power of his attacks more dangerous and more lethal when the connect with his target. He's now stronger then any normal human. Agility He has recently gone beyond his human limitaions and has gained what he calls enhanced speed(super human Speed). Which makes him able to move faster and quicker then most humans. Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Indorilian Soogootanji-Sooyoruio carries a variaty of weapons. which are listed below * *1 fillet knife it is unknown why he uses it in battle *two hidden blades hidden in the soles of his boots ( 1 in each each boot) *Throwing Knives *Bombs *Blow Dart Gun *Needles that are thrown, plucked, or stabbed into and enemy. In certain situations these needles are coated in poison. Devil Fruit Summary, Type;Paramecia Kemi Kemi No mi Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Indorilian is an Kenbunshoku Haki expert. While he has not gained mastery over it like his foster father he is still a force to be reckoned with. He is able of evading several difficult and dangerous attacks. Specifically attacks from thoughts who are have become and expert or master in using certain techniques. Such as hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, ranged weapons, and devil fruit powers. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Indorilian is a Busoshoku Haki exxpert. He has not gained mastery over it.His foster mother taught him how to use it Busoshoku Haki and trained him in its use once she saw he had the ability to use it. Relationships Crew None Family Father: Nitooryo is his only known relative next to his foster mother Valarina Soogootanji Sooyoruio. His father iskind and considerate person even for an assassin. He has always been there for his son. Valarina has been the biggest blessing of all rather then reject him because a baby would be dead weight she has taken him in and been the mother he should have had . He has only just learned the truth about how is blood related mother left him for dead. He is furious at what happened. He has also learned that his blood mother is an Elite assassin in Mooryoi sect of the clan and does not know what she looks like there for it is difficult for him to ask her important questions that he needs answers. For one why did she leave him in the streets to die, and who is his father. His foster father and mother have decided to allow him to follow his dream if he so chooses. Allies/ Friends He is currently friend's of no one currently but the woman who saved his life Enemies Nenshin(enemy of his clan deceased) Other History Indorilian Soogootanji-Sooyoruio was born on an remote island and unknown sea. He was raised in a village of assassins.Who were known as the Soogootanji clan. The Soogootanji Clan is divided into two different clans the Soogootanji-Mooryoi Clan which are the ruled by a group of master or Grand master ninja who are the the equivalent of nobles. The second is the Soogootanji Sooyoruioo. Indorilian was born into the second clan which is the shadow sect Soogootanji-Sooyoruioo. Who are the personal guards, shadow warriors, assassins, and servants of the Mooryoi ruling ninja.He never knew is father or his mother. His mother orphaned him as a baby on the street as a two year old and left him to die. He was found and taken in by the head of the Sooyoruio clan Nitooryoi. He took Indorilian as his son and raised and taught him Marital arts, swordsmanship, assassination techniques, and many other skills. As the adopted son of the shadow sect's head he held a rank high enough to attend the meetings of the Mooryoi clan like his foster father. At age seven he achieved the rank of Elite Assassin in the Soogootanji-Sooyoruio Clan which was something unheard of for one so young. At age 13 he was sent on his first mission to assassinate a powerful swordsman by the name of nenshin. He could kill him any old way but the employer insisted the he use lotus flower extract to kill the target from a distant so he used his personal blow dart gun to shoot a dart into the man in his home while he slept. Needless to say Nenshin died without even fighting back.( due the part of the body Indorilian hit) The official story was he died of a fever of 67 Celcius .After that Indorilian completed many other jobs without getting caught, seen, or even engaging in battle. At age 16 he achieved the rank of Master in the Soogootanji . He trained in secret for four years until he was twenty-two years old developing new abilities and techniques. He has yet to reveal these abilities or techniques to the world Dreams He has dreams of traveling the world and becoming a pirate Character Design Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Karas072